This invention relates to a hermetically sealed container and, more particularly, to a hermetically sealed container incorporating an improved closure and dispensing nozzle which reduce splashing of the container contents when the closure is severed from the dispensing nozzle.
Various types of hermetically sealed containers have been used and are known for dispensing liquid medicaments or the like. One such prior art container embodiment is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 attached which includes a body portion adapted to contain a liquid solution, a dispensing nozzle terminating in an aperture, and a removable closure portion unitary with the dispensing nozzle and delineated therefrom by a frangible web that circumscribes the aperture of the dispensing nozzle and is severable from the dispensing nozzle at the frangible web.
Although the prior art container shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 attached has proven quite useful, one disadvantage associated with the structure of the closure portion and dispensing nozzle thereof is that droplets of the liquid or solution in the container sometimes have a tendency to build up and adhere against the inner surfaces of both the removable closure and the dispensing nozzle as shown in FIG. 2. This, in turn, causes liquid droplets to be splashed outside the container when the removable closure is severed from the dispensing nozzle along the frangible web, or retained in the removable closure.
It would thus be desirable to provide a container with a removable closure and dispensing nozzle structured to facilitate the drainage of any liquid droplets disposed against the inner surface of either the removable closure or the dispensing nozzle back into the body of the container. This, in turn, would minimize the risk of any splashing of liquid droplets when the removable closure is snapped off to gain access to the container contents. The present invention provides a container with such an improved removable closure and dispensing nozzle.
The hermetically sealed container of the present invention includes a body which is adapted to contain a liquid and terminates in a unitary throat, a dispensing nozzle which is unitary with the throat and terminates in an aperture, and a removable closure unitary with the dispensing nozzle and delineated therefrom by a frangible web that circumscribes the aperture of the dispensing nozzle. The closure is severable from the dispensing nozzle at the frangible web.
In accordance with the present invention, the removable closure is hollow and includes a top portion having a downwardly depending lobate region therein, and the dispensing nozzle includes an inwardly and upwardly tapered straight wall adapted to cause any droplets of liquid in the removable closure and the dispensing nozzle to flow downwardly into the body. As a result, substantially no liquid is splashed or retained in the removable closure when the closure is snapped off of the nozzle along the frangible web.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the lobate region in the closure is a cone-shaped projection defined by a circumferentially inwardly extending tapered surface terminating in a point. The circumferentially inwardly extending surface is tapered at about a 45 degree angle relative to the container vertical axis, and the projection occupies at least about one-third of the interior volume of the removable closure. Additionally, the wall of the dispensing nozzle tapers inwardly and upwardly at an acute angle, usually about a 18 to 20 degree angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the container.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the lobate region is a ball-shaped projection in the top portion of the removable closure which also occupies at least about one-third of the interior volume of the removable closure.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, the claims, and the accompanying drawings.